


Erased

by ziraseal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I'm in mourning and this is the only way I could cope with yesterday's events, Remember the victims of Orlando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not updating U-Turn today because the plot is specifically revolving around a gay bar, and I cannot possibly write something funny and lighthearted right now. Please remember that the attack in Orlando was about homophobia, and not about ISIS. Don't erase us to serve your own agenda.</p></blockquote>





	Erased

When you heard, you immediately wrapped your arms around me

We stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, for half an hour

Merely holding ourselves

Merely talking

You had tears rushing down your face

You were so scared that you wouldn't have two mommies any more

Yasuko, I didn't know what to tell you

 

Asami was pale... no. She was ghost white when she came home

Her knuckles were shaking as she tried to cook some dinner

She burnt the chicken and we ate microwave meals instead

You were always a talkative little tyke, but now...

I was so scared not to hear you firing off at a million miles per hour

My heart felt hollow but it hurt all the same

When we put you to bed, I took twice my usual dosage of medication

 

Were we still safe?

Were you safe?

When we finally made it to the master bedroom, Asami broke down

She cried and cried and cried and for the first time in our marriage

I didn't know what to do. What to say.

How to be brave.

So instead I cried with her, laying on the bed and whispering that we were still here

 

Even though there are so many people like us... so many LGBT people who are now erased

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not updating U-Turn today because the plot is specifically revolving around a gay bar, and I cannot possibly write something funny and lighthearted right now. Please remember that the attack in Orlando was about homophobia, and not about ISIS. Don't erase us to serve your own agenda.


End file.
